1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of collecting data from network elements.
2. Background Art
Networks are supported by any number of network elements. A service provider may provision and otherwise support the network elements for use by network subscribers. One aspect of providing quality customer service requires the service provider to collect data from the network elements for use in monitoring the operation thereof. The data may be used by the service provider to track performance issues and to otherwise manage the operation thereof.
One aspect of particular importance to customers is network performance, such as whether the network performance meets or exceeds contractual commitments made by the service provider. Commonly, the service providers offer different levels of service with the services having greater performance being associated with greater subscription fees. Because performance metrics and other parameters associated with the operation of the network elements are concealed from the customers, the customers are unable to verify whether the service provider is meeting their contractual commitments. Likewise, this lack of visibility also limits the ability of the customers to trouble-shoot their own networks.